Platonic Cure
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. A Jyoushirou! Or a Kouyou? Koushirou gets sick and accidently reveals his feelings for the other boy...but Jyou's had a crush on Mimi! What will the good doctor think?


Digimon's not mine. I've built the bridge.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: ^^;;Can you beleive it, _this_ came out while I was working on Koushirou's 'I' peice?  
-------------------------------  
  
Platonic Cure  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A companion peice to [I: Guilt,][1] they were one big story and I cut them into two. Not enough angst, and too long. ^^;; Jyoushirou! Shounen-ai! Yay-ness!   
  
  
  
It started out completely platonic.   
  
  
  
Jyou had been staying with his parents up until then, as had I. However much I loved them, though, I still felt a little cramped in that house. He was going to med school already, and I had just started a complicated computer course at the same university: we were the only two Chosen attending that particular school that year. It made perfect sense for us to get an apartment together, since neither of us wanted to stay at home, and Jyou had seen a nice two-bedroom apartment that was perfect. _Really_ close for both of us; an expensive place but we both had scholarships going for us, and we afforded it and the bills it generated quite easily.   
  
I always admired Jyou: even though sometimes he was a bit depressing, and not always as brave as he'd like to be, he was a good friend. He most certainly deserved his crest of Faith. He was easily the most reliable of the group back then; although he wasn't going to be voted Morale Officer any day soon he was always there to help in a pinch. I trusted Jyou with my life, many times over.   
  
That was probably where my attraction to him came from.   
  
At first I hid it, chastising myself for sneaking glances at him sometimes, for wishing for the emotional support I saw other people find in relationships. I had never had a girlfriend. With Jyou, I came to the comclusion that I was gay. Sure that he wasn't the same, I kept it hidden for a time, until one night when I came home run ragged from a hard day. It had been sunny when I left the house to walk to classes, and raining when I exited at the end of the day. I hadn't been feeling well throughout the afternoon--my stomach felt queasy, and I had a touch of a headache. I was a little dizzy once or twice when I stood up, but I made it through all my classes and headed home as the sun was beginning to set.   
  
Not that I could see it through the stormclouds.   
  
I was soaked to the bone and sneezing when I finally shoved my key in the lock and stumbled in the door--direct into Jyou's arms. He looked shocked. "Koushirou-kun! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I tried to answer, but it came out as a groan when the world spun and fell black.   
  
I woke up in his bed, covered in layers of blankets, early the next morning. The sun was beginning to rise, sprinkling light onto my arms, and the sleeping body lying on top of the coverlet. Jyou lay curled up in a ball, still wearing his street clothes from the night before, glasses askew on his face. One arm was flung over my waist, the other over a textbook lying open under his hand. His breathing was deep and even.   
  
I rubbed my eyes and smiled, leaning down to gently kiss the pale hand that was draped over my stomach. "Thank you."   
  
His eyes fluttered open and he blinked at me. "Koushirou-kun?"   
  
I froze. "O-ohayo gozaimasu..."   
  
"I was just resting my eyes a minute." he yawned, his expression belying his words. "How are you feeling? You were really sick last night. The flu that's been going around, it seems. Lucky you didn't catch pneumonia out in that weather."   
  
"I'm okay," I replied unsteadily. "Thanks for taking care of me."   
  
"No problem." He wasn't meeting my eyes, and that unnerved me.   
  
Jyou sat up, his gaze focused on the comforter on the bed. "Koushirou-kun..."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Did you just...kiss my hand?"   
  
Ice formed in my stomach and chaulk in my mouth. "I..." There just wasn't any explanation I could offer him. I prayed he wouldn't kick me out of the apartment. "...yeah."   
  
"Why?" He met my gaze head-on.   
  
"Because...I like you, and I wanted to do it for quite a while now." I braced myself for--what? Would he strike me? Yell? Stare in surprise?   
  
"You _like_ me?"   
  
What, did he want me to spell it out for him? "Yes. I like you as more than a friend, and I have for a while. Please, Jyou...don't be angry."   
  
"I'm not angry." He seemed more in shock. "I just...didn't expect it."   
  
I hung my head, finally dropping my gaze. "Is there a problem with my living here now? Now that you know?"   
  
"No!" he gasped, sitting straight up. "It just means that things are going to be....different....from here on in." He extended a hand and tipped my chin up so that I could look in his eyes. "It's okay, Kou. I'm okay with it."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a soft, chaste kiss that sent my head spinning all over again.   
  
When we pulled apart, I blinked in shock. "But Jyou...I thought you liked Mimi!" The unspoken question hung in the air. _Are you gay?_   
  
"I did," he admitted. "But she's been gone for years, and it hasn't gone anywhere. I don't think she even knows I liked her. And then, when you moved in, I started feeling more and more attracted to you."   
  
My mouth dropped open. "You're bisexual."   
  
He nodded. "I've known it for years. I had a bit of a crush on Yamato," he cringed at the mention of our late friend's name, "back in the old days. Before I really got interested in Mimi-chan."   
  
I was afraid to ask what I realy needed to know. "Do you--are you--uh..."   
  
His cheeks burned bright red. "I like you too."   
  
I laughed and fell forward into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth. His eyes opened wide, but he responded, slipping his tongue into my mouth to perform an intricate, intimate dance. We fell back onto the bed together, caught up in the heat of the moment, kissing each other senseless. When I finally pulled away, lips swollen and moist, I said breathlessly, "Actually, I was going to ask you if I was cured."   
  
Jyou smiled at me, his palms cool on my flushed face. "The doctor thinks you should stay home today."   
  
"And does the doctor intend to stay with me?"   
  
He nodded gravely. "He's probably already caught it from you."   
  
"Okay, Doc." I straightened his glasses on his face. "Then I guess there's no problem with administering your patient a little 'tender loving care.'"   
  
Jyou laughed, his eyes sparkling. "I think a little TLC is just what you need."   
  
  
And that's exactly what I got.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
Shi-chan: Happy! Fluffy! And I'm too lazy to proof-read it, so gomen!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=362905



End file.
